Narada Michael Walden
| birth_place = Kalamazoo, Michigan, U.S. | genre = Jazz, rock, R&B, pop | occupation = Musician, songwriter, record producer | instrument = Drums, keyboards, bass | years_active = 1971–present | label = Atlantic, Warner Bros., Tarpan | website = }} Narada Michael Walden ( ; Michael Walden; born April 23, 1952) is an American singer, songwriter, musician, and record producer. He acquired the nickname Narada from Sri Chinmoy. Biography Walden was a member of rock bands in Miami, Florida, after he graduated from college. Atlantic released his first album, Garden of Love Light, in 1977 with a single that reached the R&B chart. This was followed by I Cry I Smile and The Awakening. The latter album reached No. 15 on the R&B chart. His singles continued to be popular in R&B during the 1980s. These included a duet with Patti Austin and an appearance on the soundtrack for the movie Bright Lights, Big City. He built his studio in 1985 and produced music for The Temptations, Stacy Lattisaw, Aretha Franklin, Angela Bofill, Lisa Fischer, Sister Sledge, Herbie Hancock, Patti Austin, Whitney Houston, Clarence Clemons, George Benson, Kenny G, Lionel Richie, Al Jarreau, and Mariah Carey. Credits |url=https://www.allmusic.com/artist/narada-michael-walden-mn0000314050/credits |website=AllMusic |accessdate=18 December 2018 }} Walden has been nominated for eight Grammy Awards, winning three : Best R&B Song for "Freeway of Love" (1985) ; Producer of the Year, Non-Classical (1987) ; and Album of the Year for ''The Bodyguard: Original Soundtrack Album'' (1993). Discography Albums * Garden of Love Light (Atlantic, 1976) * I Cry, I Smile (Atlantic, 1977) * Awakening (Atlantic, 1979) * The Dance of Life (Atlantic, 1979) * Victory (Atlantic, 1980) * Confidence (Atlantic, 1982) * Looking at You, Looking at Me (Atlantic, 1983) * The Nature of Things (Warner Bros., 1985) * Divine Emotion (Reprise, 1988) * Sending Love to Everyone (EMI, 1995) * Thunder 2013 (Tarpan, 2013) * Evolution (Tarpan, 2015) Singles Soundtracks * Perfect * Licence to Kill * The Bodyguard * Jason's Lyric * 9½ Weeks * Crooklyn * Free Willy * Mannequin * The Associate * Now and Again * Innerspace * Bright Lights, Big City Other collaborations As drummer * Mahavishnu Orchestra – Apocalypse (1974), Visions of the Emerald Beyond (1975), Inner Worlds (1976) * Tommy Bolin – "Marching Powder" on Teaser (1975) * Chick Corea – My Spanish Heart (1976) * Jeff Beck – Wired (1976) * Alphonso Johnson – Moonshadows (1976) * Nova – Vimana (1976) * Allan Holdsworth – Velvet Darkness (1976) * Jaco Pastorius – "Come On, Come Over" on Jaco Pastorius (1976) * Weather Report – "Black Market" and "Cannon Ball" on Black Market (1976) * James Mason – Rhythm Of Life (1977) * John McLaughlin – Johnny McLaughlin: Electric Guitarist (1978) * Robert Fripp – "Breathless", "NY3", "I've Had Enough of You" on Exposure (1979) * Carlos Santana – Oneness: Silver Dreams – Golden Reality (1979) As producer * Regina Belle – "Baby Come to Me" * George Benson – "Kisses in the Moonlight" and "While the City Sleeps" (1986) * Angela Bofill – "Too Tough", "Tonight I Give In", "I'm on Your Side" * Tevin Campbell – "Tell Me What You Want Me to Do" * Lisa Fischer - "How Can I Ease the Pain" * Carl Carlton – "The Bad CC" * Mariah Carey – "Vision of Love", "I Don't Wanna Cry" * Ray Charles – Genius & Friends (2005) * Clarence Clemons – Hero (1985) * Natalie Cole – "I Do" (1989) * Sheena Easton – "So Far, So Good" from About Last Night, No Sound But a Heart and My Cherie * Brian Evans – "At Fenway" * Aretha Franklin – Who's Zoomin' Who? (1985), Aretha (1986), Through the Storm (1989), "Everyday People" (1991), A Rose Is Still a Rose (1998) * Michelle Gayle – "Sweetness", "Freedom", "Happy Just to Be with You", "Baby Don't Go", "All Night Long" * Al Green – "Your Heart's in Good Hands" * Taral Hicks – "Whoopty Whoop", "Don't Let the Feelin' Go Away", "I Wish You Were Here" * Whitney Houston – "One Moment in Time" (1988), "How Will I Know" (1985), Whitney (1987), I'm Your Baby Tonight (1990) * Al Jarreau – Heaven and Earth (1992) * Elton John & Kiki Dee – "True Love" (1993) * Gladys Knight – "Licence to Kill" (1989) * Patti LaBelle - "Still in Love" (1989) * Stacy Lattisaw – Let Me Be Your Angel, With You, Sneakin' Out, Sixteen and Perfect Combination. * LaToya London – "Every Part of Me", "Learn to Breathe" and "State of My Heart" * Luba – "How Many" * Milira – "One Man Woman (1992)" * Eddie Murphy – "Put Your Mouth on Me" and "Till the Money's Gone" from So Happy (1989) * Don Novello and Cat McLean – "Everyone Is Free to Wear Camouflage" * Pointer Sisters – "Be There" (1987) * Diana Ross – Take Me Higher (1995) * Sister Sledge – All American Girls * Jermaine Stewart – "We Don't Have to Take Our Clothes Off" (1986) * Starship - "Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now" (1987) * The Temptations – Awesome (2001) * Shanice Wilson – "I Love Your Smile", "I Hate to Be Lonely", "Love Is the Gift" * Steve Winwood – Junction Seven (1997) * Pia Zadora – "Pia Z" References External links * * Narada Walden Interview NAMM Oral History Library (1986) Category:1952 births Category:Living people Category:People from Kalamazoo, Michigan Category:Musicians from Michigan Category:African-American musicians Category:American dance musicians Category:American multi-instrumentalists Category:Record producers from Michigan Category:Grammy Award winners Category:Devotees of Sri Chinmoy Category:Reprise Records artists Category:Weather Report members Category:Mahavishnu Orchestra members Category:20th-century American drummers Category:American male drummers Category:American jazz drummers Category:American rock drummers Category:American record producers Category:Rhythm and blues drummers Category:Soul drummers Category:21st-century American drummers